


间幕

by StrollerMM



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrollerMM/pseuds/StrollerMM
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon & Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	间幕

1.

公寓里搬进来一位新租客，周子瑜从学校里回来时，俞定延正帮她整理行李。

“这个就是你说的小朋友？”

“嗯。你叫她子瑜就好。”

“你好，小子瑜。”租客把头发拨到耳后，从行李堆里站起身问好。

周子瑜捏了捏手上的背包带，还未适应眼下的状况。陌生租客吃力地绕过由行李组成的障碍道向她走来，眼前的脸友好而充满活力，周子瑜好不容易找回声音，

“姐姐好，怎么称...”

“咚”

租客摔倒在脚边，膝盖磕到行李箱的滚轮，痛得皱起鼻子。俞定延轻车熟路地从某个行李箱中翻出药剂，挪到摔倒的人旁边。

“怎么样？”

“有点疼。”

膝盖上青了一大块，带点紫红色。碰伤处狰狞且脆弱，不过还好，新租客没有哭。

这位初来乍到就摔得挂彩的人叫凑崎纱夏，和俞定延同龄。性格热络，没什么恶习，是同住的好选择，如果不考虑第二性别的话。

知道凑崎是omega时周子瑜如临大敌，去问俞定延，对方也很无奈。

“我是受人所托。纱夏是林娜琏的妹妹，就是你那个很出名的学姐，你应该见过吧。”

“啊...”周子瑜在脑中搜索有关林娜琏的影像，比起本人，流言和同学们夸张的面孔先一步蹦出来。

“我和纱夏也认识很多年了，你不用担心。”

2.

租的房子不在繁华地段，开车到市区要15分钟，走到学校也要15分钟。房子常年租用给学生，面积大且装修得精致，家具的木头和大理石用料很足，卫生间的瓷砖花纹繁复，卧室的床宽敞又结实，不会响。长辈们总说房子里太过冷清，可惜找不到第三人同住，便只能继续冷清下去。直到凑崎纱夏搬进来。

俞定延打扫卫生的次数急剧上升，她动作总是很快，手上不停嘴上也不停，被数落的罪魁祸首有时也会回嘴，奇怪的是，面对凑崎这个外国人，这种唇枪舌战俞定延从未赢过。租用的影碟越堆越多，周子瑜作为忙碌的大一生总是错过电影的开头和结尾，在这方面，她比俞定延和凑崎慢一步。当然活动不仅限于室内，为了口碑很好的甜品店坐上几小时地铁，或者花上周末整整两天去某个人气不高的景点，都是凑崎干得出来的事。

“你怎么知道这些地方？”平常的一天，坐在景点旁平平无奇的摩天轮上，俞定延问。

“我姐姐带我来过。”

“啊？”

“怎么啦？哦，没带上你真是抱歉~”凑崎去贴俞定延的身体，俞定延躲避无果，逃到周子瑜旁边，摩天轮小仓随着慌乱的步子摇动几下。

3.

俞定延说她和凑崎是认识多年的朋友，尽管她以前从未提起过凑崎，说起林娜琏时也一直忽略掉与对方同住一个屋檐下的妹妹，但她和凑崎确实相处得默契又亲密。相比起来周子瑜则要不自在许多，凑崎撒娇的时候，俞定延喜欢躲，躲不过也有办法，比如揉凑崎的发顶，或者捏凑崎的耳朵，每到这种时候，凑崎就收敛了气焰，狐狸尾巴全部缩起来。周子瑜比较可怜，她一不敢躲，二不好意思摸，三......凑崎是个omega，人们都说，omega身上有alpha无法拒绝的东西。

林娜琏来的那天下着雨，俞定延有实习，凑崎也在外面。刚毕业的学姐有了成熟的社会人样子，拎着两大包东西进了门。

电视里还放着电影，林娜琏也不问俞定延和她凑崎在哪里，打量着房子。影碟被发现了，林娜琏颇有兴致地翻了翻。

“房子还是有点偏了，离市里远，你们的娱乐活动也太单调了。不过学生都这样，我毕业前也是。”

“还好，纱夏姐姐经常带我们出去。”

林娜琏从口袋里拿出酸奶递给周子瑜，周子瑜接过，目光没办法离开那双涂着精致指甲油的手，上面贴着创口贴。

“今天被打印纸划破了。”林娜琏皱皱鼻子，露出可爱的表情。

话题戛然而止，周子瑜舀着酸奶不知所措，起身给林娜琏倒了杯水，用的是凑崎的杯子，客人笑着接过去，嘴唇因为笑容呈现出很好看的心形。她把杯子放下，问周子瑜那个门口挂着粉色玩偶的房间是不是凑崎的。

林娜琏在凑崎的房间里待了一会儿，时间不短不长，出来时周子瑜刚刚看完电影剩下的部分。雨越下越大，潮湿从没关紧的窗子透进来，甚至还有打雷的趋势。林娜琏把杯子里的水喝掉一半，倒掉另一半，又把杯子洗了，跟周子瑜说客套话，大意是麻烦她们照顾自己的妹妹。

“不麻烦，纱夏姐姐也帮了我们很多。”

林娜琏笑着回应，眉眼弯弯，用纸巾把漂亮的手指细细擦过。她跟周子瑜说再见，一手扶着鞋柜一手拿着伞，在门口换靴子。

“学姐，纱夏姐姐很快就回来了，要不你再等等？”

4.

凑崎回来时大衣上沾着雨水。她总是丢三落四，今天出门时没有带雨伞，现在只能嘟嘟囔囔抱怨天气。为了哄好情绪不佳的姐姐，周子瑜从林娜琏带来的零食里挑一包薯片。

“这个味道...是你买的吗？”

“下午娜琏学姐来过。”

门又开了，回来的是俞定延，手里提着冒热气的炒年糕，一边踢着鞋子一边招呼两位室友准备晚餐。

“怎么不多留一会儿呢....”

周子瑜被拉进厨房，而凑崎依旧盯着薯片，表情似乎要哭出来。

雷雨如期而至，并持续到第二天早晨。外面雷声雨声很吵，屋内却反常的安静，俞定延精神不太好，打翻了桌子上的牛奶，白色倾泻，玻璃瓶也滚滚而去，接近桌沿了，俞定延才反应过来，伸手去接。

已经晚了。玻璃在地上碎成一片一片，上面还有白色的牛奶。凑崎去捡地上的碎片，周子瑜把她拦住。

“姐姐，小心手，会受伤的。”

她抬头，嘴上和舌头上都沾着牛奶，白白一片。手收回来，放在膝盖上握成拳头。

“谢谢子瑜。”

凑崎的瞳色较别人稍浅，又透又亮，在她面前，好像什么都藏不住。她对着周子瑜笑，这个笑容却只进行到一半，原因是她嘴角的伤口。

“我去拿扫帚。”俞定延走开了。

凑崎眨眨眼睛，又垂下眼眸，舌头轻轻碰着伤口，同时也碰走一些牛奶。俞定延拿着清洁用具，麻利地把地上打扫干净。

5.

那天下午，凑崎到校门口接周子瑜。

天气冷，她围着足够遮住大半张脸的围巾，手揣在羽绒服口袋里，靴子上还有雨水。周子瑜埋头向前走，差点错过凑崎。从学校到租的房子有15分钟的步程，路上有面包店、奶茶店、小超市。凑崎拉着周子瑜走进一家透着暖色光的面包店，拉下围巾露出下半张脸，没有涂口红的嘴唇颜色淡淡的。她帮周子瑜夹面包，挑卖相最好的，最后帮周子瑜结了帐。

她们又在超市买了点水果，大包小包拿在手里。凑崎穿得少了点，露在外面的眼睛泛红。她和周子瑜在小路上走，两个人靠得越来越近，周子瑜想帮忙拿凑崎提的面包，凑崎不肯。

“我可是姐姐。”凑崎瓮声瓮气地说。

“姐姐在家里不是妹妹嘛？”

“对啊，一直被照顾，所以也想照顾别人。娜琏是个好姐姐，定延.....定延也比我大一点，你是妹妹，在你面前我得做好姐姐。”

“可是姐姐是O，我是A。”周子瑜笑，凑崎歪着身子用小臂碰她。

“所以，今天来接我是为了做个好姐姐？”

“我是关心小子瑜才来的。”

又来了。周子瑜眼皮一跳，挺了挺背不说话。她记得凑崎的热情总是很难消退的，周子瑜吸吸鼻子，脚步加快了些，但是身旁的人并没有跟上来。她回头望，凑崎对她笑了笑，指着天空。

“天黑得好早。”

“嗯，天气冷了。姐姐在看什么？”头顶黑黝黝一片，周子瑜仰着头眯着眼睛看，什么都没有。这不过是普普通通的首尔夜空，倒是路边的灯很亮，可能有千百瓦。

“看星星。”凑崎盯着她，把面包袋子塞在她怀里。

6.

俞定延参加完实习公司的聚会，打车回去。她喝了点酒，脑子昏昏沉沉。到家的时候屋里一片黑，周子瑜和凑崎正窝在沙发上看电影，周子瑜邀请她一起，俞定延只觉得头和胃都难受得很，摇摇头拒绝她。周子瑜把她扶进房间，贴心地帮她倒热水。

喝了酒的人浑身发热，俞定延能感觉自己的皮肤碰到了周子瑜冰凉的手，小孩在轻说一句好烫之后如梦初醒，

“姐姐，明天是你易感期吧？”

“不是......”

周子瑜在柜子里翻找抑制剂，“找到了。咦？怎么......”

怎么少了这么多？

俞定延把脸埋进被子。雷雨似乎又来了，在外面轰轰隆隆的，她暂时不想回答周子瑜的问题。

“子瑜，你先出去吧。去陪你纱夏姐姐，她怕打雷。”

7.

医生说，人从出生起就会哭，先会哭，才学会笑。这一点在凑崎纱夏身上不成立。

凑崎身上的特质有许多，怕打雷是俞定延告诉周子瑜的，不会哭则是凑崎自己告诉周子瑜的。

她们一起看过许多电影，有悲剧有喜剧，笑得最多的是凑崎，从没哭过的也是凑崎。可能每个人的笑容和眼泪加起来的总和都有限，凑崎笑得太多，所以就哭不出来了。

外面电闪雷鸣，凑崎抱着林娜琏带给她的玩偶，指着自己的眼睛。她说，我这里流不出眼泪。

“我不会哭。这可能是一种天赋，可能也不算。但是......面对与其他人的不同之处，态度才是决定好坏的关键。”凑崎说着，身体随着雷声剧烈地颤抖一下，眼睛变红，可也只是变红。

“唯一不太好的地方，你知道吧，在很多人心里眼泪等同于痛苦。”

“可是并不是这样的。”

房屋的厚墙好像都消失了，外面的声音被放大很多倍，冰冷直接拍在周子瑜身上。她躺在凑崎旁边，怎么也睡不着。“要是会哭就好了”，凑崎说出这句话的时候面色平静。要是怎样就好了，人们常常作这样的幻想，比如周子瑜的同学，他们常说“要是再多考五分就好了”、“要是及格就好了”，说这些话的时候，学生们表情的起伏比刚才的凑崎更为剧烈。

凑崎也没睡着，她们盖着一床被子，厚重的棉被时不时会发抖。

“姐姐，”周子瑜用手臂碰碰凑崎，“你要不要抱着我的手？”

“没关系的...虽然我也是alpha...”

虽然我也是alpha，还有点喜欢你，但你可以毫无顾忌地抱我。

周子瑜抿着嘴，她感觉到凑崎靠了过来，虽然之间还是有些距离，周子瑜已经能够闻到凑崎身上的信息素，像清晨花店里的味道。手臂上有毛绒绒的触感——凑崎把玩偶放在了两个人中间。

“晚安，小星星。”

8.

俞定延染上了感冒，在药店买了点药，结账时犹豫一下，又让药店的人帮忙拿一盒消炎药。回家路上林娜琏给她发短讯，询问凑崎的近况，俞定延问她什么时候再来，林娜琏没回。

到家的时候，凑崎正在餐桌上有一下没一下地舀粥，周子瑜去学校了。俞定延把药放在凑崎手边，问她嘴角的伤有没有好一点。

“快好了。”凑崎对着俞定延微微张嘴，又立马闭上。俞定延看见她嘴角那一点明显的深红色，破了皮的伤口正在慢慢好起来，凑崎这几天很注意，没吃过辣的东西，尽管她一直喜欢吃辣。

“嗯。我出去买点菜，冰箱缺东西了。”

“定延。”

“嗯？”

“娜琏和你有联系吗？她....她不回我的电话。”

“.......”

凑崎的目光追随着俞定延，直到关门声响起。她想俞定延还是那样不会隐藏，明明上次林娜琏带了很多东西，冰箱里塞得满满当当。

像是达成了某种协议，凑崎纱夏不再黏俞定延，也不再黏周子瑜。周子瑜快要期末考了，本来也没时间去探索韩国的低人气景点，俞定延的实习似乎也越来越忙，凑崎是最闲的，却不愿意出去玩了，她说她不喜欢一个人。听说湊崎已经找好了毕业后的出路，意外的是她没去林娜琏工作的公司。

周子瑜学习得用功，为了今后可以继续深造她得拿好看的成绩单，小孩子辛苦的同时也没放下对爱情的渴望，她小心翼翼地问凑崎能不能每天都来学校接她，凑崎愉快答应了。直到期末最后一科考完，周子瑜提前交卷，走出学校时凑崎不在，她知道还没到时候，她等着凑崎来。

五点，考试结束，陆陆续续有学生出来，凑崎也来了，她举起手里的面包袋子，笑着冲周子瑜招手。周子瑜迈开腿走过去，突然很想念温暖的家乡，但也不至于热泪盈眶，她只是想着，要是能在这里有一个相爱的人，韩国的冬天也许不会显得那样冷。

9.

周子瑜第一次亲凑崎是在离开韩国几天前的易感期。她需要足够的勇气，又不太敢喝酒，于是她生平第一次撒了谎，俞定延给的抑制剂被丢进了垃圾桶，她拜托凑崎帮忙把杯子拿进房间，然后从被子里钻出来，闭着眼睛低头，亲到了凑崎的侧脸。

“你没打抑制剂？”凑崎捂着鼻子后退。

“在垃圾桶。”

alpha眼眶急得红，脑子也停止运转了，她几乎就要说，要不你把我也扔进垃圾桶吧。而凑崎盯着她的裤子，慢悠悠地问，是不是真的很难受。

“难受。”

喜欢一个人不应该是难受的，周子瑜看了无数的电影和书本，得出这样的结论。喜欢凑崎纱夏怎么会难受呢，只是今天......她刚好在易感期，让她难受的不是凑崎，是身上这根发着烫的东西。

凑崎露出很复杂的表情，周子瑜睁大眼睛，她得小心留意，因为凑崎不会哭，没有了眼泪来放大，难过就不是那么容易被发现。

“我可以帮你，用这里。”凑崎指指嘴巴。

“我不是这个意思，姐姐.....”小孩抓着睡衣，看着凑崎的嘴唇，那两片粉色即使用力张开也不能围成一个像样的圆。

「我喜欢你。」

“会受伤的，姐姐嘴角的伤......”

她们都愣住了，凑崎深深看她一眼，周子瑜顿时感到寒意彻骨，鼻尖隐隐发酸，把嘴唇咬得发白。

“那你要用这里吗？”omega脱下毛衣，露出一道深深的沟壑。

10.

柔软的乳房荡出白色的波纹，紧贴着alpha腺体的地方被磨成粉红。周子瑜全身肌肉紧绷，她忘了关灯，凑崎白色的身体和头顶的白光晃得她发晕。omega在她身下喘气，她控制不住手上的力道，乳房又是那样敏感的地方，可能把凑崎弄疼了。

凑崎开始向后缩，可周子瑜那根东西依然硬挺，omega身体虽然柔软滚烫，体内却更加温暖，有时敏感的头部会碰到凑崎呼出的热气，快感便窜到周子瑜的全身。她停下动作，用盛满星光的干净眼睛望向凑崎，去揭凑崎的阻隔贴。

“子瑜，别碰那个！”凑崎后知后觉。 

只揭掉一半，气味还是从那一小块皮肤涌出来，凑崎身上到处是娇艳的红，胸乳间有少量汗水和其他体液混在一起的液体，亮晶晶的。Alpha的心口的洞被硬生生打开，藏了很久的小兽被孕育它的凑崎亲手放出来。

“姐姐。”周子瑜拉住凑崎的裤子，小声说，“我好像停不下来了。”

周子瑜把凑崎下面流出的体液抹在性器上，亲着凑崎的嘴唇。她尝到一点腥味，凑崎嘴角的伤口大概又出了血。生理书上说omega在做爱时下体会流出大量的体液，但她没想到会有这么多，她甚至想凑崎没流的眼泪都在这里流出来了。试探着把手指伸进去，里面的肉壁比乳房更柔软，扩张时指尖感到一阵滚烫，又有水流出来。

她耐着性子，因为不愿意把凑崎弄伤。凑崎背对着周子瑜，缩着肩膀，alpha把腺体的头部塞进去时她抓紧了枕头，还没等她适应，小孩就像变了个人，整根塞进去，抽插的速度比刚才在她乳间折腾的时候还快。凑崎伏在床单上，她感觉上身又被微微抬了起来，乳尖被人用手掌磨蹭。

肉体的碰撞并没有许多文字里描述得那样美妙，凑崎觉得腰很疼。她臀部恰到好处的脂肪在这种时候尽情散发着女性魅力，周子瑜的腺体在里面不留情地碾过敏感点，手在外面温柔地揉着她的乳房和腰臀。

空气里都是信息素，周子瑜身处花园，四处都是漂亮的花，花瓣上沾着露水，轻轻一碰手心就湿漉漉。

“好湿。”周子瑜对着凑崎红透的耳朵发出气音，夹着她的甬道一阵收缩，凑崎仰起脖子，从喉咙里发出断断续续的呻吟，alpha硬了很久的地方也终于软下来一点。

“出去吧，子瑜。”凑崎转过头，红着眼眶说。她依旧像个耐心温柔的姐姐，只要这样，身后的alpha就依旧是星星一样明亮的小孩。

她的小孩眼神深邃，听话地出去了，低头看浑浊的体液从凑崎身体里流出来。周子瑜把凑崎翻过来，又把还没完全软下来的腺体重新插进去，这次到了底，碰到了omega的生殖腔。凑崎红着眼睛后退，被拉回来，她低声阻止，夹紧了周子瑜的腰，而alpha还沉浸在欲望里，委屈地说，姐姐你夹得我好疼。

凑崎在快感和痛感里几乎模糊了现实，周子瑜对那软塌塌的腔口有执念，一次次撞上去，像是要撞出个口子。难过排山倒海般涌来，可她的眼睛干涩，流不出一滴眼泪，甚至还不如沾着周子瑜唾液的乳尖湿润。

她想起小时候，总有一个人站在她前面，那个人的手骨节分明，却很温暖。如果是那个人......那个人最舍不得她疼，连做爱都温柔，绝对不会像现在这样。

凑崎闭上眼睛，她颤抖着嘴唇用母语呜咽。

“姐姐...”

“娜琏...”

周子瑜如梦初醒。她睁大眼睛，大脑和身体逐渐冷却。眼泪从她的眼睛掉落在凑崎的眼角，再滑下去。她俯下身拥抱，而凑崎不肯睁开眼。

“姐姐，我是不是.....来晚了？”

这片花园有人来过了。那个人温柔小心，没弄伤一朵花，也没留下一点痕迹 。

11.

凑崎纱夏的童年幸福快乐，长大点后，需要眼泪的场合多了点，就不那么顺利。值得庆幸的是她有个体贴聪明的姐姐，林娜琏早她一步懂事，早她一步分化，早她一步成年，凑崎唯一比林娜琏早的，可能是有了喜欢的人。

要和林娜琏永远在一起，这个愿望历经很多年，只要她们不分开，就不算破灭，可也算不上实现。至于她们是怎么变成现在这个样子，只能怪生活本来就是由意外连接成的。如果凑崎分化时家里准备了抑制剂，如果那个雷雨交加的晚上凑崎没有害怕得去找俞定延，如果俞定延的易感期没有提前，如果凑崎愿意拒绝周子瑜......

但总有些东西是不变的。凑崎在好多次吹蜡烛时都会想起，她的姐姐在雷雨天抓着她的手，声音小小的，

“不是只有掉了眼泪才能叫哭，也不是只有哭了才能算难过。”

“实在不行，我替纱夏流眼泪吧。”穿校服的林娜琏嘟着嘴摆出很搞笑的表情。凑崎被逗笑，那时，花园里的小花还含苞待放，林娜琏已经在凑崎纱夏心里扎根。

林娜琏带着温柔和理智逃得很远，而凑崎也只不过是想问一句：“姐姐，我难过的时候，你还愿意替我哭吗？”


End file.
